


[Hellébore & Aconit] - Les fleurs du mal

by Voirloup



Series: 50Nuances [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depressed Sanji, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drama & Romance, Hanahaki Disease, Light Angst, M/M, Two Endings, drama everywhere, i love drama, they're stupid
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: « Surprise j’imagine. » lança le blond de manière faible, essoufflée, alors que le sang coulait le long de son menton et qu’au sol se trouvait un paquet de fleurs.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Nico Robin & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 50Nuances [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035381
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	[Hellébore & Aconit] - Les fleurs du mal

**Author's Note:**

> On remercie Soraa pour la correction, love u

« Surprise j’imagine. » lança le blond de manière faible, essoufflée, alors que le sang coulait le long de son menton et qu’au sol se trouvait un paquet de fleurs. La seule chose qu’il put faire fût d’attraper son compagnon avant d’hurler le prénom du petit renne.

.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demanda Usopp d’une voix apeurée. Il avait été dans le même état en voyant les fleurs, des Hellébores avait dit Robin en piochant dans les plantes pleines de sang. Maintenant, il était à peine plus calme à vrai dire.

Ça faisait des années qu’ils étaient en mer et jamais le cuistot n’avait été malade. Nami avait attrapé la grippe il ne savait combien de fois, Usopp avait un rhume chronique qui revenait tous les trois mois en général, Luffy avait fini plus d’une fois au fond du lit parce qu’il avait choppé un truc et il ne parlait pas des fois où Franky avait réquisitionné les chiottes pendant trois jours.

Lui-même avait été malade quelques fois, pas grand-chose. Tout l’équipage avait eu des maladies à la con avec le temps mais Sanji ? Nope. Aucune. Zéro. Et n’allez pas lui dire que cracher des fleurs c’était normal dans certaines îles de leur monde parce qu’il n’y croyait pas.

« Hanahaki. » annonça Chopper. Robin et Brook furent bien les deux seuls à avoir une réaction, mauvaise réaction par ailleurs, à cela.

« Je relance la question d’Usopp : Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » lança la rousse en regardant leur compagnon allongé dans le lit d’infirmerie. Le cuistot avait une tronche de mort.

« Elle a plusieurs noms mais on parle de la maladie d’amour non-réciproque. »

Ils se tournèrent presque tous vers la brune. Le blond était littéralement amoureux de toutes les femmes du monde, il en trouvait une à chaque île qu’ils passaient et même sur le bateau il déclarait son amour sans arrêt pour les deux femmes de leur équipage (même maintenant que Robin avait annoncé sa relation avec Franky).

« Tu peux le soigner Chopper ? » demanda le sniper d’une petite voix. Zoro avait le regard perdu sur leur capitaine qui ne bougeait pas. Peut-être qu’il connaissait déjà la réponse lui aussi. De toute façon, cela ne sentait pas bon vu le visage défait de Robin et la moue de Brook.

« Je peux. » il vit le moment où Nami, Franky et Usopp furent soulagés mais lui n’arrivait pas à l’être. Il eut raison. « Mais il n’aurait plus aucune mémoire de la personne en question. »

La réponse laissa un silence. Ils savaient tous que le chef ne voudrait pas s’effacer de la mémoire une femme. Encore moins s’il en était véritablement amoureux.

« L’autre option ? » sa question, sa voix, sembla étonner certains mais le petit renne le regarda dans les yeux et il vit le moment où ce dernier se résignait à annoncer une mauvaise, très mauvaise nouvelle.

« Il meurt. »

.

Quand Luffy ressortit de l’infirmerie le jour suivant, il sût comment la discussion s’était terminée. Le sourcil ne voulait pas de l’opération. Il ne voulait pas oublier cette stupide femme sur une île paumée au milieu des océans. Il ne voulait pas vivre. Le sabreur avait envie d’hurler. Mais il n’en fit rien. Pas aujourd’hui.

Sanji venait à peine de se réveiller que le brun et Chopper l’avaient assailli avec leurs questions. Il irait en parler avec lui plus tard.

.

« On peut peut-être retourner sur l’île afin que tu puisses te déclarer ? » proposa Brook durant le repas.

Ils avaient tous eu une petite discussion à propos de cette maladie ancienne et rare. Le chanteur en avait vu quelques fois durant sa vie précédente, mais elles s’étaient toutes bien terminées. Soit la personne avait eu recours à l’opération, soit elle avait fini par se déclarer et découvrir que la personne avait des sentiments réciproques.

« Cela ne sert à rien. La personne est pirate. » répondit simplement le cuistot, comme si ce n’était pas important. Il allait crever mais ce n’était pas important. Le vert avait envie de retrouver cette femme et de l’envoyer par le fond pour ne pas être une simple femme qu’ils pouvaient retrouver facilement.

« Elle n’est pas dans un équipage qu’on peut joindre facilement ? » demanda Nami, la mine soucieuse. Et le blond secoua la tête tout en continuant de manger. Comme s’il avait déjà fait le deuil de cela de toute façon. Comme si mourir ce n’était rien

Sanji ne le regardait même pas, comme s’il savait qu’il ne recevrait qu’un regard noir et horrifié par tout cette nonchalance. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation après Thriller Back. Sur le fait que donner sa vie n’était pas une solution. Encore moins avec autant de dédain pour celle-ci. Le sourcil avait simplement ri aux réprimandes et l’avait remercié. Zoro n’avait jamais réellement compris le pourquoi mais il avait été heureux de voir que cette attitude avait peu à peu disparue de son compagnon.

Il s’était bien fait rouler.

« Ce n’est pas moi n’est-ce pas ? »

La question de la navigatrice, ainsi que son sourire douloureux, les étonnèrent tous. Ou presque. Luffy continuait de manger comme si de rien n’était. Comme si son cuisinier n’allait pas mourir dans les jours à venir.

« Désolé Nami chérie. »

Cette réponse fût pire que la question. Il entendit sa propre fourchette tomber dans son assiette ainsi que celles d’autres autour de la table. La rousse poussa un soupir tremblant avant de s’excuser et de sortir de la cuisine. Les yeux de Sanji la suivirent un instant avant de tomber dans les siens.

Il avait envie de le secouer dans tous les sens. De lui dire de prendre l’opération. Qu’importe qu’il oublie une femme au hasard, il tomberait sûrement amoureux d’elle à nouveau s’ils la recroisaient un jour. Alors qu’est-ce que ça changeait bordel ?!

Ils hurlèrent tous en voyant le blond se plier légèrement en deux, la main devant la bouche alors qu’il toussait et crachait à nouveau ces satanées fleurs vertes.

.

Luffy le chargea de rester surveiller le cuistot durant la nuit. Le petit médecin avait dit que ce dernier devait se réveiller durant celle-ci et qu’il devrait prendre quelque chose pour sa gorge et ses poumons. Parce que bien sûr, ces fleurs de merde prenaient racine dans les poumons, rendant peu à peu la personne incapable de respirer. L’asphyxiant en poussant à travers son œsophage pour finalement sortir par sa bouche.

Ah c’était sûr ça faisait de jolis dessins, comme ceux qu’il avait trouvé dans les livres que Robin lui avait prêtés, mais bon, ce n’était pas vraiment comme ça qu’il imaginait le blond mourir. Ce n’était pas comme ça qu’il voulait voir la fin de son camarade.

Mourir au combat était ce qu’il imaginait pour pas mal d’entre eux, à vrai dire. D’une maladie au hasard si jamais Chopper venait à mourir un jour avant eux. De vieillesse peut-être, pour certains, avec un peu de chance. Mais il imaginait surtout la mort dû à une lame trop profondément enfoncée quelque part, par une balle transperçant le corps ou parce que leurs os étaient en morceaux et qu’ils se noyaient dans leur sang.

Pas à cause d’une putain de fleur. Pas à cause d’un truc aussi stupide que tomber amoureux.

Les mouvements du blond le sortirent de ses pensées et il s’assit rapidement sur la chaise roulante du petit renne pour prendre les médicaments et un verre d’eau, qu’il présenta à un Sanji encore dans le vague, qui enlevait son masque respiratoire avec un flegme qu’il ne connaissait que parce que c‘était ce qu’il faisait en général lui-même quand il voulait sortir de l’infirmerie.

« Merci. » fit doucement son camarade après avoir bu l’eau et les cachets. Il n’attendit pas l’avis de Zoro pour se rallonger comme si de rien n’était, avec un soupir.

Il pourrait laisser le silence s’installer entre eux, c’était en généralement ce qu’il se passait quand l’un était en garde de l’autre. Même si c’était l’inverse habituellement. Le cuistot avait l’habitude de venir avec un livre ou plusieurs, des fois il lisait à voix haute et le sabreur s’endormait sur cela. Des fois ils discutaient de ce qu’il allait se passer. Des fois il regardait le blond lire tout simplement.

Mais il n’arriva pas à empêcher les mots de sortir de ses lèvres.

« Tu es un crétin. » L’autre homme ricana légèrement, une de ses mains se posant sur son ventre tandis que l’autre fouillait dans sa poche en vain. Il ne trouverait aucune de ses précieuses cigarettes avec ses poumons dans cet état.

« Je sais. » répondit-il simplement. Aussi simplement que quand il disait que Luffy était un crétin. Et il ne le regardait pas, son regard bleu perdu sur le mur à sa droite comme pour éviter son regard, qu’il savait, noir.

« On pourrait la retrouver si tu le voulais, cette putain de femme à la con. » il ne savait pas pourquoi il détestait même l’idée mais celle de voir son camarade mourir pour cette inconnue était pire. « Tu pourrais te faire opérer et l’oublier. »

Le blond pouffa une seule et unique fois à cette idée. Mais il ne dit rien de plus. Zoro avait envie de l’emplâtrer contre le mur. Mais il n’en fit rien, il rongea son frein et serra bien trop fortement le bureau de leur médecin, laissant l’empreinte de sa main sur un des bords.

Cela eut le mérite de faire tourner le cuistot vers lui. Il eut un sourire joueur (mais faible, tellement faible) qui aurait pu faire sourire le sabreur si la situation n’était pas si horrible. Merdique. Horrifique. A deux doigts de la mort.

« Inquiet pour moi marimo ? » tenta le chef avec cet air qui lui donnait toujours envie de lui foutre son poing dans la figure, cet air trop fier, trop sûr de lui. Joueur. Dédaigneux, comme si rien ne le touchait. Sauf que le masque ne prenait plus.

« A ton avis enfoiré. »

Les yeux bleus eurent une certaine chaleur, quelque chose qu’il avait déjà vu sans le voir, pas réellement. Il ne faisait jamais attention à ce genre de choses. Il s’en inquiéta encore moins quand le rire du blond se transforma en toux. Il s’en inquiéta encore moins en voyant les petits pétales verts s’échouer sur l’oreiller.

La main de Sanji l’empêcha de bouger pour appeler Chopper. Il regarda avec horreur son ami tousser quelques secondes encore avant de s’arrêter, reprenant son rire comme si de rien n’était. Il ne le comprenait pas. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre. Il – il -

« Oublie cette femme. Fais-toi opérer. » fit-il, la voix presque implorante. Les yeux bleus retournèrent sur lui et leur propriétaire sourit doucement.

« Ce n’est pas une femme tête d’asperge. » Son visage devait assez parler parce que le chef se mit à rire une nouvelle fois. C’était étonnant. Très étonnant. On s’en foutait sur les mers de ce que tu faisais de ton corps et avec qui. Mais il n’aurait jamais imaginé ça du ladyman qu’était son camarade. Jamais.

Même alors qu’il venait d’avouer qu’il aimait un homme, Zoro ne pouvait que penser qu’il avait halluciné.

« Je sais. Etrange hein. » le sourire de l’autre se fit doux et le sabreur se rendit compte que c’était réel. Sanji était tombé amoureux d’un homme. Un homme pirate. « Je sais même pas quand c’est arrivé à vrai dire. Encore moins comment. C’est juste arrivé. »

« Quand ? » demanda-t-il, il ne sût pourquoi. Pour s’enfoncer peut-être un peu plus dans cette noirceur qui comprimait son corps à l’instant, qui sait.

« Avant nos deux ans séparés. »

C’était… Att -

« Tu es malade depuis tout ce temps ?! » sa voix partait dans des tessitures qu’il n’aurait jamais penser atteindre un jour.

« Non idiot. La maladie ne se fait que parce que cet amour est là depuis trop longtemps. Que parce que je ne me suis jamais lancé et que je ne le ferai pas. Parce que je suis incapable de le laisser partir. »

Zoro se demanda un instant si l’autre homme était mort durant ces dernières années, durant les deux ans qui les avaient séparés. Peut-être avant. Il se demanda un instant si c’était Ace. Les deux hommes avaient eu un moment étrange quand le brun avait squatté le Merry quand ils étaient à Alabasta.

Il n’osa pas poser la question. A quoi ça servirait ? Avoir une confirmation ne le rendrait que plus en colère sur l’imbécilité de son ami à ne pas faire son deuil. Oui c’était compliqué, il le savait. Il sentait toujours le poids du sien quand ses songes lui faisaient traverser ses souvenirs. Mais un mort n’était que ça : un mort. Il n’apporterait plus rien.

« Fais toi opérer. » dit-il à nouveau. « S’il n’est pas là pour toi, tu devrais même pas te prendre la tête. Vis juste. »

Sanji semblait pensif à sa réplique mais il n’ajouta rien. Que pouvait-il dire de plus ? Il ne voulait pas voir le blond mourir pour quelqu’un qui était déjà mort ou pour quelqu’un qui n’était pas présent. Quelqu’un qui ne savait pas à quel point il était bien trop gentil avec le monde tout en étant une arme de destruction massive avec ses simples jambes.

Cela ne servait à rien d’aimer quelqu’un qui n’était pas présent. Qui ne l’était plus. D’aimer dans le vide.

Cette pensée lui fit mal, sans qu’il ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Tu ne sais même pas qui c’est et tu le juges comme s’il avait tué quelqu’un. » s’amusa l’autre homme, le regard sur le plafond. Il se retint à peine de grogner.

« Il te tue toi. Ça me suffit. »

Encore une fois, la seule réaction de son camarade fût un pouffement. Il n’avait étrangement même plus la force d’y répondre. Pourtant, il regarda le sourire doux, le sourire amoureux que l’autre avait sur les lèvres. Se disant que c’était beau de le voir comme cela, même si ce n’était que pour peu de temps. Sanji était amoureux, réellement.

Ça aurait dû être amusant de le taquiner avec ça. De rire avec les autres des moments où ils croiseraient la route de l’équipage de l’autre homme. De le rendre gêné avec des insinuations foireuses.

Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait à regarder cet homme se mourir à petit feu, sans qu’il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Parce qu’il n’était pas l’homme pour qui le blond se mourait.

« Je dirai à Chopper de m’opérer. »

.

Les jours suivants furent étranges. Sanji toussait toujours des fleurs, grandes ouvertes et des feuilles et des racines des fois, mais il semblait également plus stressé à l’idée de rester en vie que de mourir. Tout le monde sur le bateau avait hurlé de joie en entendant la nouvelle. Seul Luffy était resté silencieux.

Comme s’il savait que ce n’était pas la fin des problèmes. Ce que Zoro ne comprenait pas trop à vrai dire.

Empêcher le blond de mourir était la bonne chose à faire. Qu’importe qu’il oublie cet homme étranger ou possiblement mort (il n’arrivait pas à s’ôter de la tête que c’était Ace, l’homme pour lequel Sanji était tombé) (et ça lui faisait mal dans un certain sens).

Robin redescendit aussi très rapidement du nuage sur lequel tous avaient été. Elle regardait le chef avec plein de questions dans les yeux et il se doutait que les deux parleraient rapidement de cette décision, de ce revirement d’idée.

Comme si elle savait que la suite n’allait pas être heureuse. Sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi.

Sanji allait vivre. C’était un peu tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment.

.

« Les légendes disent que quand on retire définitivement les fleurs d’Hanahaki, on ne peut plus tomber amoureux à nouveau de la personne pour qui ont les a arrachées. » lança l’archéologue, le jour où le cuistot se fit opérer.

Zoro se dit que ce n’était pas un problème de toute façon, ils avaient peu de chance de retrouver un Ace vivant dans leur monde de toute manière. Des souvenirs de son passage sûrement oui mais jamais lui véritablement.

« C’est tragique. » continua Brook, son violon chantant une douce mélodie pour combler l’attente dans laquelle ils étaient tous. « Il est arrivé plusieurs fois dans l’histoire qu’au final, la deuxième tombe amoureuse de la première. Mais celle-ci ne se souvient de rien et ne peut répondre. »

« Vous croyez que c’est pour ça que Sanji ne voulait pas de l’opération ? » demanda Usopp dans le silence. « Parce qu’il savait qu’il avait une chance avec cette femme et qu’on vient de lui ruiner ça en le poussant à le faire ? »

« Ça se trouve cette personne se fout de lui, ou est morte. » lança-t-il, surprenant tout le monde. « On peut pas se baser sur des ‘’et si’’. C’était l’opération ou l’océan. »

Sa réplique lança un froid et beaucoup baissèrent la tête en sachant qu’il avait raison. Le blond était de plus en plus proche de la tombe, ils n’avaient plus le temps de retrouver la mystérieuse personne en question. Qu’importe où elle était, sur les eaux ou dans l’antre des dieux, c’était trop tard.

Pourtant les yeux de Robin le regardèrent toujours, avec une tristesse et une mélancolie qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis longtemps dans les yeux bleu électrique de celle-ci.

.

L’opération était longue. Trop longue. Alors il sortit, voyant du premier coup d’œil où était Luffy. Ce dernier était sur la balançoire, la tête basse avec ce qui semblait être une lettre sur les jambes. Plus il s’approchait de son capitaine, plus il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme quelque chose qui se refermait sur sa gorge, son thorax et son cœur. Sans qu’il ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Je suis désolé. » fût les seuls mots de son capitaine quand celui-ci lui tendit l’enveloppe. Il reconnut directement l’écriture soignée de celui qui était encore sur une table d’opération à l’heure actuelle. « Je te laisse seul. »

Il ne se rendit même pas compte lorsqu’il s’assit sur le banc près de la balançoire. Ses doigts tremblaient en ouvrant le papier. Dans un sens, il était presque sûr de ce que cela renfermait. L’identité de l’homme que le blond ne pourrait nommer d’ici peu.

Quelque chose grattait dans cage thoracique.

Les mots n’étaient qu’excuses. Excuses pour n’avoir rien dit, pour s’être tu. Pour choisir d’oublier. Pour choisir de l’oublier lui, sans pouvoir s’en rappeler un jour. Oublier tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble, bons comme mauvais.

Des excuses d’être tombé pour lui à Thriller Barck et n’avoir rien pu faire pour contrer cela.

Il entendit les autres accueillir leur camarade qui venait de se réveiller. Ils sortirent avec lui qui souriait. Sauf que quand les yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui, il vit les questions, il vit l’incompréhension. Il vit que Sanji l’avait oublié. Totalement et sans lendemain.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda le blond en le pointant du doigt, lançant un silence de plomb autour de lui sans en comprendre la raison. Seule Robin et leur capitaine ne semblaient pas étonnés de cela, seulement tristes.

Les yeux bleus du cuistot, il les avait toujours aimés. Parce qu’ils montraient toujours les sentiments de celui-ci. Aujourd’hui, alors qu’ils regardaient Zoro, il n’y avait rien.

Il entendit Luffy et les autres hurler alors qu’il crachait dans une douleur atroce des fleurs bleues hors de sa bouche, pleines de sang et encore en bourgeons. Il reconnut la fleur cette fois.

De l’aconit.

Du poison.

Parce que l’homme qui l’avait aimé ne pourrait jamais l’aimer à nouveau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bonus (ceci était la fin originale donc je la mets, à vous de voir ce que vous préférez) :_

_._

_Il n’avait pas envie de laisser tomber. Zoro était quelqu’un de buté, il le savait. Il l’avait toujours été et le serai toujours. Il savait que ses chances de mourir étaient hautes, simplement impossibles à contrer. Les fleurs d’aconit continuaient de grandir, encore plus rapidement que les Hellébores de Sanji à vrai dire. Chopper était des plus inquiet. Il voulait faire l’opération tout de suite._

_Mais le sabreur ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Il voulait essayer. Qu’importe que c’était impossible. Qu’une fois les racines arrachées, rien ne pouvait repousser. Il voulait tester l’impossible._

_C’est pour ça qu’il se retrouva dans la cuisine en plein milieu d’après-midi, alors qu’il sentait que les autres stressaient pour lui._

_Le fait que Sanji_ _l’ait_ _totalement oublié, parce que les fleurs d’Hellébores étaient pour lui. Qu’importe._

_Si c’était arrivé une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?_

_« Tu ne devrais pas être avec Chopper vu que tu as craché des fleurs ? » demanda le blond alors qu’il venait à peine de passer la porte. Il était heureux de savoir que les facultés physiques de ce dernier étaient intactes. C’était stupide mais il était heureux._

_« J’ai envie de tester un truc. » répondit-il simplement. L’autre homme lui présenta le bar, comme s’il avait pensé qu’il parlait de sa cuisine._

_« Nope. Pas ta cuisine, je sais que c’est la meilleure. » s’amusa-t-il en s’approchant tout de même, se mettant non loin du cuistot._

_« Comment peux-tu savoir, on se connaît pas. » Ouais. Il paraissait. Les yeux bleus le regardaient comme l’étranger qu’il était. Pourtant…_

_Pourtant il sourit, les fleurs d’aconit aux bords de sa trachée, il le savait. Pourtant, quand Sanji haussa un sourcil, il l’embrassa, ses mains attrapant les joues blanches._

_Quand il s’arrêta, le chef le regardait comme la première fois. Et il se mit à vomir les fleurs dans l’évier tandis que l’autre hurlait. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir, entre les insultes et les appels à Chopper, s’il avait poussé sa chance un peu trop ou s’il avait réussi._

**Author's Note:**

> défi à l’unité Défi 3 de Mumie Loki - Vous devez écrire sur un sujet en particulier. "La maladie Hanahaki"  
> \+ Défi baiser 131 : Un baiser d'un pirate  
> \+ COPC d'écrire sur l'Hanahaki dans OPiece ? (la maladie d'amour non réciproque réelle ou juste pensé par la personne qui fait pousser des fleurs dans le corps)  
> \+ Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°100 - Placer le mot bleu  
> \+ Foire aux duos 102 Sanji & Zoro  
> \+ ACTION 66: Lire une lettre


End file.
